


Dance Like No One Is Watching

by Northwind



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Getting to Know Each Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northwind/pseuds/Northwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting to know Richard is not easy. But his castmates find that if you watch him closely, especially when he is dancing, you'll get to know the man. Lee, however, doesn't have to settle for merely watching...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Like No One Is Watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Menelya (mcrevenge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrevenge/gifts).



> For Menelya (McRevenge) for being such an inspiration for this story and for getting me to write again with your enthusiasm and wonderful encouragement. I am so thrilled to have found someone to share this fandom. *hugs*  
> And to another friend (you know who you are) for too many things to mention but one of them is coming up with such a great title.

Dwarf boot camp is all about bonding. At the centre of the group is the man who has been appointed leader, looking like he’d much prefer to stick to the side and let someone else take the lime light. The other dwarves soon learn that getting to know Richard is primarily a spectator sport. He is not an easy man to befriend on the level that they will need to get through this. First impressions leave them with a quiet, stoic man with apparent insecurities. Graham in particular quickly decides to take on the responsibility of shielding this man as his dwarf alter ego will also do in the films.

There is an almost palpable relief in the room the first time a burst of sardonic, unceremonious wit from him clears the air with far more effect than what is produced by his more comedic colleagues on a daily basis. They learn to appreciate never knowing when it will strike next.

The physical training creates a friendly spirited competition amongst the group. Richard and Graham have the natural physiques to take up the battle against Jed’s frenetic energy. Richard’s status does however suffer a little from the bow and arrow training. To everyone’s delight, he has a decided lack of grace for someone not unfamiliar with that weapon

The social dynamics of the group slowly falls into place as training and socializing, with or without scripts in hand, carve out roles for everyone. Martin is the joker, Mark the self-appointed butt of jokes and even Richard reluctantly takes on the mantle of leadership in the most quiet of ways. He soon reserves the corner seat in the local pub where his solitary glasses of red wine mingles with the pints of beer of the others. He is an observer by nature and has a tighter rein on himself than what is generally exercised within the laid back culture on set.

One night, a couple of weeks into principal photography, the occasional outing become a celebration that includes a few festive members of the crew. There is general surprise when the usually taciturn Thorin from the set turns on the charm with the female population. Not that he spreads it around precisely. His prosthetic artist, Tami, seems to be the main recipient and there are more than a few astonished glances when she and an extra bottle of wine coaxes him out of the corner and on to the dance floor. His movements are fluid, masculine, as he bends her slighter form to his with rhythmic ease. Such a display of blatant sexuality is a surprise to most. After they return, flushed and laughing, to the table, there is an unspoken but unanimous decision to never let him get away with pleading shyness again.

The slowly spreading gossip of his roots in musical theater is responsible for the designated role of instructor a couple of weeks later when Adam fails to grasp the basic concept of Salsa. No one else has the skills to teach him; at least not once Luke has thoroughly botched it up. Richard has always seemed indulgent of the affectionate and slightly camp insults between some of the dwarves. He has in fact been known to dole out a few of the more outrageous ones. So maybe it shouldn’t really have taken anyone aback that he ends up shaking his head in mock amusement and simply pulling Adam closer back against his chest, facing the same way and guiding him, not only with the hand on the slim man’s hip but also an arm bracing his left shoulder across his chest. It isn’t terribly effective at first. Not when Adam’s response is to dissolve into giggles. They do eventually get a better rhythm going and is able to do justice to the full span of Jed’s living room floor before Richard relinquishes his charge back into the arms of Adam’s laughing partner. If he sees Ian’s lightly raised eye brow and Jimmy’s amused wink, he pretends not to notice. It has become an established fact that whatever Richard deems to be his private business will remain so and not even Weta’s most ferocious creations could have pried it out of him.

Philippa’s dining-room is favored places for read-through, making new cast-members feel welcome and generally socializing. So it is not as though Richard hasn’t met the elf king before their big scene for Desolation of Smaug. They did shake hands and afterwards shared a meal, at opposite ends of the large old-fashioned table. Nothing anyone took notice of at the time. During a cooling off session in the dwarf tent, Richard explains that Peter Jackson has deliberately set the schedule to film the Mirkwood confrontation first to keep reactions fresh. This makes an excellent explanation as to why Richard seems to be suddenly avoiding the studio training hall and doesn’t linger in the catering tent anymore. After all, Lee seems to be a funny and laid back addition to their little family. The general consensus is that even Richard with his steel-wart focus might find it hard not to warm towards him, elf or not, orders to stay apart or not.

Rehearsing that scene becomes a centre that everyone gravitates towards during the course of the day. Reactions are variations of the same theme. Amongst the dwarves, Mark Hadlow hits a bull’s eye when he declares it to be the best piece of platonic porn he has witnessed in a long time. Because it turns out that Lee gives as good as he gets and Richard all but vibrates with suppressed emotion in making sure he’s returning the favor as they dance around the issues between dwarf and elf with subtle movements and shifts in tones of voices.

Everyone in the vicinity watches with a bit of trepidation when the last take is done and Richard strides across the green screen to approach Lee. The set has been remarkably free of the kind of emotional upheaval that such a charged environment promotes. Someone quickly contrives that maybe going out for a drink after work is in order, 5 am calls the next morning notwithstanding. Graham volunteers to carry the invitation into the lion’s den. Drinks turn into take-out at Richard’s place instead. Everyone is familiar enough with the place to spread out and use the sparse furniture available. The host and his equally long-legged new acquaintance end up sprawling on the floor outside. When William peaks through the open door to the terrace and hears Richard explaining about his acting process and how it sometimes makes him behave like a right bastard in apologetic tones, he wisely makes sure no one else bothers them.

The set is like any small community. Information filters through the atmosphere in ever-widening circles and everyone takes a keen interest in their fellow man without actually letting on that they are doing it. As a consequence a lot of people are aware of any new relationships, romantic or otherwise, that forms in the vicinity of the work place even if no one is given direct knowledge. Obviously the dwarves have ringside tickets to observing how their leader seems to be spending an inordinate amount of time fraternizing with the elves all of a sudden. Besides, the mythological racist jokes aside, they are all one big happy family after all. And hanging out with Evangeline is not such a hardship even though, apparently, her new roommate seems to need that spare room of hers less and less.

Even if nothing is said aloud, it obviously makes the rounds. But then that is to be expected when even the costume department has noticed that Richard seems to have found a new source of wardrobe that doesn’t say Nike at the back of while Lee has been telling everyone, he is really enjoying learning how to ski properly, something that his upbringing in warmer climates hasn’t lent itself to. Nothing overt happens though. Not on set. Merely the inescapable chemistry that comes with two people being familiar with each other in a way that transcend even the close knit dwarfish brotherhood, forged by months of sweltering heat and heavy costumes.

The last days of photography on the Battle of the Five Armies is when it goes from friendly gossip into the realm of reality for those who don’t already know firsthand. Filming the last of the fight sequences sets whole new standards for grueling endurance tests. Sir Ian is the first to break ranks and ask for an unscheduled break, pleading old age. The elves are better off with the later make-up calls. One day in particular they are not even required on set until after lunch. There is the usual good natured grumbling from other races when they appear, raring to go and with energy yet to spare. So it is with no small degree of surprise when Lee calls out for break using Thranduil’s most authoritative tone of voice not even half an hour into blocking the intricate scene. People’s head turn towards him incredulously. Martin already has his mouth open to offer a snarky comment. Maybe that is why it takes a moment for everyone to follow his line of vision to Richard who has quietly and unceremoniously fallen to his knees in a dead slump. Graham only catches him the split second before his thankfully padded head hits the ground. Mayhem ensues despite Richard’s mortified protests. He has quickly come to and tries to protest that there is nothing wrong with him that five minutes plugged into the cooler and a few electrolytes won’t cure. Lee however is having none of it. For someone who generally doesn’t purposely make much of a spectacle of himself, he cuts an imposing figure, even kneeling next to the chair where the nurse is checking Richard’s vitals. With Peter Jackson’s emphatic and slightly chagrined orders to go lie down for the rest of the day, the tall elf hauls Richard out of the studio with a firm arm around his waist.

Even fatigue can’t put a damper on the festive spirits a few days later when pick up shoots are finally ending. They start with champagne and group photos in the back lot and end up with a full blown party in one of the now empty halls, complete with dance floor and bar facilities. The cast is only too happy to mingle with the crew for the occasion. And with each other. The fact that they will see each other at press launches and premieres takes the edge of the nostalgia that might otherwise have put a damper on things.

Graham is fetching Mark a beer when Jimmy pulls at his sleeve in passing and points his thumb at the dance floor. Tall men aren’t supposed to dance, Lee claimed earlier with fervent conviction as he tried to sidle into safety behind the bar. Naturally, this had only made everyone all the more determined to let Richard prove him wrong. But no one actually expected Richard to go a long with the scheme, at least not until he has grabbed Lee’s hand and pull him through the throng of the dance floor to a darker corner. The two of them are well matched, Lee a little taller but Richard with the strength to lead none the less.

The faster paced rhythms have given way to ballads as the party starts to wind down. Graham allows himself a chuckle as he divides his attention between watching them and focusing on not spilling the pints of beer in his hands. Richard has one arm around Lee’s waist and the other one rests on his shoulder where it provides support for his head. The American looks like he is laughing softly at something being spoken or maybe even sung into his ear. A couple of stand-ins, apparently the last to know, are gaping slightly and looking at the couple. Graham pauses in front of them and puts a hint of warning in his Scottish accent: “What happens on the Hobbit...”

“…stays on the Hobbit” they obediently answer and winks at him. He claps the shoulder of the nearest and walk on.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about Richard and Lee dancing because the image of these two tall, masculine men dancing together is almost unbearably romantic to me. This piece turned into a story of getting to know Richard instead.  
> Hope you enjoyed it none the less. Thank you for reading.


End file.
